Romeo & Juliet
by Ariel de Piscis
Summary: La historia de esta clasica pareja, al puro estilo de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, con mi toque personal, un final distinto. Capitulo 5: ¡ACTUALIZADO!
1. Cupido y sus Alas

**Romeo & Juliet.**

**Por: Ariel de Piscis.**

**La razón de la creación de este fic es que se me ocurrió hacerlo una tarde mientras leía "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare y entonces pensé en hacerlo con los personajes de TLC. Ya he leído dos veces Romeo y Julieta y la primera vez que lo leí no me gusto, y como ya sabía cómo terminaba la historia, ósea terminaba con la muerte de los protagonistas de por sí; pues no me venía el interés, luego de que una amiga me incitara a volverlo a leer, (Mafer), en una tarde en la sierra de Chiapas (que por cierto tiene una bella vista dado que es alto y en la sierra es muy difícil y cansado subir, casi una hora de camino, agotada me senté y leí el libro que lo había llevado para no aburrirme y me funciono, fue entonces que dije ¿Cómo sería si los personajes fueran los de The Lost Canvas? **

**Ni Saint Seiya ni Lost Canvas me pertenecen, en realidad son obra del ser más grandioso de este planeta ¡Masami Kurumada! y Shiori Teshirogi, esto es sin ningún fin lucrativo, de fans, por y para fans; todos los derechos reservados, etc., etc., etc.**

* * *

**Romeo & Juliet.**

_**(Corregido y revisado)**_

_**Capitulo 1: Cupido y sus alas.**_

**Introducción:**

_**La tragedia de la Historia de Romeo y Julieta debe su éxito a que trato sobre la culminación de un amor imposible a causa de la rivalidad entre dos familias, pero que su historia traspaso las barreras del tiempo.**_

"_Si sabes cómo termina un libro ya no te interesara saber de qué tratara la historia, pero ¿cómo sería si tuviera otro final?"_

* * *

**¿Qué es el amor?**

"_El amor es el principio de todo, la razón del todo y por consecuente es el final de todo, (incluyendo a la vida misma)…las pasiones amorosas de la vida real…se pierden, se olvidan y se viven, por causa del amor… todo se puede…el amor se deriva de… el sentimiento que nos aleja del miedo a la muerte, una vez Oscar Wilde se atrevió a decir:_

_**EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR ES MAS PROFUNDO QUE EL MISTERIO DE LA MUERTE."**_

" _Por amor se mueve el mundo; por él se nace y también por él se muere; en su nombre se crea y se destruye, todo lo alcanza, todo lo transforma, todo lo reinventa, el amor está en todo lo humano y es todo lo humano; es pasión y todas las pasiones lo son; es locura, éxtasis y conciencia, vida y resurrección (Como Jesús); luz y oscuridad, es sosiego e inquietud, destino y casualidad, esperanza y desesperación, ilusión y desencanto, razón y contradicción; así es como de algún modo lo considero así, pero el amor no deja de ser un dolor profundo que no cesa; una angustia profunda e infinita que nos arrebata el corazón…"_

* * *

**PERSONAJES: (para entender quien va a ser quien y no haya confusiones.)**

**Romeo (Albafika)**

**Montesco, su padre (Lugonis de Piscis) XD**

**Señora Montesco (Eliminada, ya que la señora Capuleto tiene más participación que esta y francamente no se me ocurrió una esposa) =d**

**Benvolio, primo de Romeo (Manigoldo de Cáncer) **

**Abrahán, Baltasar, criados de Montesco y romeo**

**Julieta (Ariel)**

**Capuleto (Sísifo de Sagitario) **

**Señora Capuleto [Sasha, (Solo que más adulta)] =D**

**Teobaldo, primo de Julieta (El Cid de Capricornio) **

**Pariente de Capuleto (Dohko de Libra)**

**Ama de Julieta (Yuzuriha) **

**Pedro, sansón y Gregorio criados de Capuleto**

**Príncipe de Verona (Degel) **

**Mercucio, pariente del príncipe (Kardia de Escorpio) **

**El Conde Paris, pariente del Príncipe (Shion de Aries) **

**Paje de Paris (Ya que no se me ocurre nada lo pondré como un simple sirviente de los que rondan por el santuario)**

**Fray Lorenzo (Patriarca Sage)**

**Fray Juan (Hakurei)**

* * *

Dos jóvenes están en una plaza donde caminan muchas personas que conversan entre sí, hay tiendas, casas, niños que juegan, etc.; muy parecido a la Aldea del Rodorio. Un joven de cabellos cortos color azul rey, con pantalones negros, botas café y un abrigo del mismo color desabrochado, hasta la mitad de su camisa blanca, tenia coloca su mano en el hombro de otro de cabellos celestes, tenía botas grises, pantalón negro, camisa verde y un abrigo totalmente desabrochado del mismo color gris de sus pantalones miraba al piso denotando tristeza y melancolía como si del suelo fuera a salir la solución a su agonía.

—O me engañan mis ojos o a ti te pasa algo porque tienes una cara de funeral… que…—Dijo Manigoldo mirando fervientemente a su amigo peliceleste, quien no respondió solo se limito a suspirar y seguía mirando al suelo.

—Bien, si no me dices que tienes lo voy a averiguar por las malas, como que me llamo Manigoldo que voy a saber pronto la causa de tu mal. —Dijo Manigoldo, mientras se enrollaba las mangas de su saco, el peliceleste ignoraba al otro, cosa que llamo la atención de Manigoldo.

—Ya en serio Albafika, ¿Qué tienes?, hoy madrugaste. —Dijo con preocupación.

— ¿Tan temprano es? —Inquirió Albafika sin muchas ganas.

—Son casi las siete. —Respondió.

—Tan amargas son mis horas que pasan lentamente sin querer dejarme olvidar—Pronuncio Albafika, en tono poético y melancólico

—Bueno, ¿se puede saber que hace que tu horas sean tan "amargas"?, mi querido Albita—Dijo Manigoldo.

—No tener lo que las haría placenteras—Contesto Albafika mirando a los ojos a Manigoldo.

— ¿Problemas con las mujeres? —Pregunto muy interesado Manigoldo.

—Mi corazón sufre el rechazo de un ser amado—Contesto luego de unos segundos de meditación.

—AH—Fue todo lo que atino a decir Manigoldo.

—Porque he hallado odio donde busque el amor, donde busque fuego había humo, y encontré carbón donde busque oro, quise alcanzar el fuego vivo y me tope con fuego helado, desee un sueño para dormir feliz y el insomnio con sus gritos me despierta. No puedo creer que exista un amor así. Primo, estoy enamorado de una mujer. ¿Te es gracioso?, porque a mí no. —Dijo con melancolía y la voz apagada.

—No primo, no me causa gracia, más bien confusión. —Dijo Manigoldo un tanto confuso disimulando su risa.

—Me voy, no quiero ser tu burla, ya tuve suficiente con mi amor. —Dijo Albafika quien estaba a punto de irse pero fue detenido por el hombro de su primo.

—No, yo voy contigo, no te puedo dejar así, si te dejo solo temo que cometas un tontería, mejor dime el nombre de esa mujer. —Le dijo con el rostro serio.

—Ya no quiero pensar en ella, mi amada Agasha, el solo recordarla me hace querer morir. —Dijo Albafika y sonaba desesperado.

—Pues entonces deja de pensar en ella. —Concluyo Manigoldo un poco fastidiado

—Entonces enséñame como dejarla de pensar—Dijo Albafika en tono de suplica.

—No digas tonterías hombre, hazlo tu solo—Respondió un enojado Manigoldo

— ¿Dime cómo?—Pregunto Albafika.

—Un clavo saca otro clavo, un nuevo amor puede curarte del antiguo. —Dijo Manigoldo más calmado.

En ese instante llega un criado y se dirige hacia Manigoldo.

—Señor, le tengo noticias: el Amo Montesco ofrecerá una fiesta esta noche—Dijo el criado.

— ¿Y dónde será la fiesta? —Pregunto Manigoldo muy emocionado. Le encantaban las fiesta podía tomar y comer a sus anchas.

—En su casa—Contesto el criado.

—Uhmm, eso es un problema—Dijo Manigoldo pensativamente.

—No se preocupe señor, la fiesta será de disfraces así que nadie lo descubrirá. —Dijo con tono chismoso.

—Oh, ¿en serio?, entonces está decidido, tu vienes conmigo—Dijo señalando a Albafika y abrazándolo por el cuello acercando sus cabezas.

—Puedes retirarte—Le dijo al criado, quien con un gesto y haciendo una reverencia se retiro.

—Manigoldo, no estoy de humor para una fiesta. —Repuso Albafika con gesto incomodo.

—Tonterías, una fiesta es lo que necesitas, habrá "bebida", "mujeres", comida, baile, "mujeres", "bebida" y "mujeres". —Decía mientras enumeraba con los dedos y una mirada con gesto morboso enfatizando las palabras "mujeres y bebidas".

—Además, Albita, podrás ver muchas doncellas y quizás encuentres una que te ayude a olvidar a tu "amada Agasha" —Le dijo Manigoldo a su primo, Albafika lo pensó por un momento y luego dijo:

—Tal vez—.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Al anochecer, tres jóvenes con antifaz, estaban en la entrada de una majestuosa mansión, de color blanca iluminada por largas antorchas que combinaban con el escenario, a su alrededor habían carruajes y personas bajaban de ellos, la entrada está custodiada por dos guardianes que vestían trajes rojos y antifaces negros, de los tres jóvenes uno era de cabello largo azul, los otros eran Manigoldo y Albafika, cada uno con trajes de gala negro y un corbata de moño blanco intricadamente atada, en cambio el peli azul estaba un tanto despeinado, tenia desabrochado su saco y la corbata desarreglada. Albafika se detuvo un instante a observar al tercer joven con una cara de desaprobación, y como no si el muchacho no tenia vergüenza mira que venir en tremendas fachas.

—Oye—Se dirigió al joven de los cabellos rebeldes

— ¿Qué no te da vergüenza venir así?, por lo menos arregla tu ropa, parece como si no te supieras vestir. —El joven lo miro con recelo. Luego lo ignoro.

—Ya, Ya, déjense de tonterías, Albafika deja en paz a Kardia que él es quien nos dará el pase directo a la fiesta, —Albafika dirigió su mirada a Kardia, quien le sonrió abiertamente enseñando sus dientes

—Mejor entremos, que esto se está poniendo bueno. —Dijo Manigoldo con una expresión maquiavélica, pero muy emocionado.

Albafika suspiro con gesto de fastidio, el trió se dirigió a la entrada, y al preguntarles sus nombres fueron interrumpidos por Kardia, quien con gesto soberbio anuncio su parentesco con el Príncipe de Verona y que los jóvenes a su lado eran amigos suyos, al escuchar esto los guardias les cedieron el paso automáticamente.

Al entrar ninguno de los jóvenes oculto su sorpresa, el salón era muy amplio y estaba a su alrededor rodeado de sillones elegantes forrados de telas preciosas y mesas redondas, con manteles blancos, habían mesas mas grandes con banquetes de comida, al final del salón había un pequeño balcón cubierto por dos cortinas rojas y en ellas se formaba la imagen de una rosa. Abajo del balcón, estaba la orquesta, que se componía: 14 violines, 8 violonchelos, 12 flautines y 12 flautas, 5 oboes, 4 clarinetes, 8 fagotes, 3 violas, una tuba, 2 arpas, 5 trompas y un director, todos sincronizados en forma circular. Al centro habían unas pocas parejas bailando al son de la canción de la _Sinfonía Núm. 06 de Beethoven. _

Manigoldo y Kardia se fueron directo a atacar la mesa de banquetes, Albafika los miro con una gota de sudor en su rostro, luego Manigoldo, al cabo de un rato con una copa en vano se dispuso a conquistar a una doncella de cabellos rubios y vestido beige, Kardia estaba siendo sermoneado por su primo Degel, el príncipe, quien señalo su ropa y creyó leer de sus labios un: "_No te metas tanta comida en la boca, y come más despacio", _Kardia se tapaba los oídos con gesto enfadado y cara de "me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro", parecía un niño malcriado y murmuraba algo que no entendió, Albafika se divirtió con la escena, después, las cortinas del balcón se abrieron, haciendo que la música se detuviera, y todos miraran hacia el balcón de donde salieron un hombre, un mujer y una joven, los tres con antifaz, que Albafika reconoció como El Señor Capuleto, su esposa y su hija.

El hombre tenía el cabello corto y castaño claro, vestía una túnica verde, un traje azul y una espada, la mujer vestía un vestido rosa pálido, tenía el cabello color lila, largo y lacio y tenía los ojos verdes, y la joven vestía de blanco, con bellas decoraciones en sus mangas, velos largos que unían su vestido con sus brazos que le daban aspecto de Ángel, tenía el cabello negro largo y ondulado de ojos castaños oscuros, la joven capto la atención del peliceleste, quien no presto atención al saludo de bienvenida del Señor Capuleto, luego se reanudo la música y los tres se alejaron del balcón y las cortinas se cerraron nuevamente.

Durante todo el rato Albafika anduvo buscando con la mirada a la joven de los ojos castaños y se mantuvo sentado, mientras era observado por una amplia cantidad de doncellas que lo comían con la mirada, Albafika era un joven hermoso, y aun con el antifaz no dejaba de ser objeto de admiración por las jovencitas, harto de la situación decidió retirarse, en un pasillo se vio retenido por Kardia y Manigoldo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Albafika?, ¿Planeabas irte, no?, si ni siquiera has bailado. —Inquirió sumamente decepcionado Manigoldo

—No tengo ganas de bailar, y además me siento muy incomodo ahí dentro, solo quería salir a fuera un rato. —Se defendió Albafika.

—Nada de eso, Albita tienes que bailar, haya hay un montón de señoritas que esperan que las saques a bailar, Agasha es solo una niñita que no sabe lo que quiere ni lo que le conviene, deja de sufrir por una mujer que no te supo apreciar, mira que preferir ser monja que tenerte a ti, eso sí que es estupidez—Dijo Kardia. Luego Manigoldo agrego:

—Anda, sal, tu enamorado, pídele sus alas a Cupido—Albafika los miro con enojo, y cuando iba a reclamar, Kardia y Manigoldo lo tomaron por detrás y lo empujaron, mientras en coro decían: — ¡Y AVIÉNTATE A VOLAR! —

Albafika termino hacia la salida del pasillo que llevaba al salón, y choco con alguien que termino en el suelo por el impacto, Kardia y Manigoldo se miraron con caras de "yo no fui", estaban a punto de irse pero los detuvo la curiosidad al darse cuenta de con quien había chocado. Era lo joven que acompañaba a los señores Capuleto, Ariel su hija, que se encontraba sentada en el piso con la mano en el rostro y los antifaces de ambos en el suelo. Albafika quedo sorprendido al encontrarse a la dueña de sus pensamientos, inclinándose hacia ella le extendió la mano.

* * *

_**La razón de esta capitulo re-editado y corregido es porque… como ya dije en los capítulos de LA ESPADA Y LA ROSA… cierta persona que no quiero decir su nombre pero que empieza con… DIANA, ha estado leyendo mis fic's y me dio un sermón de esos y me estuvo duro y dale, duro y dale, duro y dale que los volviera escribir y que los corrigiera.**_


	2. Enamorado por Segunda vez

**Capitulo 2: Enamorado por segunda vez**

_**Estar enamorado.**_

_**(Fragmento) Francisco Luis Bernárdez.**_

_Es dar al fin con la palabra que para hacer frente a la muerte se precisa._

_Es recobrar la llave oculta que abre la cárcel en que el alma esta cautiva._

_Es sospechar que para siempre la soledad de nuestra sombra esta vencida._

_Es sorprender en unas manos ese calor de la perfecta compañía._

_Es descubrir donde se juntan cuerpo y alma._

_Es percibir en el desierto la cristalina voz de un rió que nos llama._

_Es dar la ley a cada rosa y al mismo tiempo recibirla de su espada._

_Es gobernar la luz del fuego y al mismo tiempo ser esclavo de la llama._

_Es encender la pensativa conversación del corazón y la distancia._

_Es adueñarse de las noches y los días._

_Es olvidar entre los dedos emocionados la cabeza distraída._

_Es ir leyendo lo que escriben en el espacio las primeras golondrinas._

_Es comprender perfectamente que no hay fronteras entre el sueño y la vigilia._

_Es ignorar en qué consiste la diferencia entre la pena y la alegría._

* * *

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó Albafika mientras la examinaba con ojos curiosos.

—Ah…si… estoy bien…—Fue todo lo que atinó a decir. Luego tomó su mano y recogió su antifaz con la otra mano, los dos quedaron embobados al mirarse sus rostros, ella se enrojeció y el volteó automáticamente la cara en señal de vergüenza. Kardia miraba muy divertido la escena, en cambio Manigoldo estaba serio y su miraba denotaba preocupación, sabia quien era la chica y lo peor es que parecía que algo había surgido entre los jóvenes y eso era señal de problemas.

—Oigan, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse así? —Preguntó Kardia, dando a entender segundas intenciones. Casi al instante los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie.

—Señorita, a modo disculpa me gustaría que me hiciera el honor de concederme una pieza, claro si no es mucha molestia—Dijo Albafika mientras se inclinaba levemente ante ella, Ariel estaba a punto de contestarle que sí, pero una joven de unos 17 años, se interpuso en medio de ellos dos, y se dirigió al joven de los cabellos celestes:

—Lamento decirle que la señorita esta indispuesta y tendrá que disculparla, pues no creo que usted Señor, tenga el derecho de sugerir semejante cosa—Dijo la joven con un tono hostil pero educado.

—Si me disculpa, con su permiso—Luego se dirigió hacia la Joven:

—Señorita Ariel, vamos que su madre la requiere en este instante—Con una inclinación se despiden y van hacia el salón, acto seguido los tres jóvenes las siguieron, mientras Albafika se colocaba su antifaz; y ven como las señoritas se dirigen hacia los dueños de la casa, Manigoldo confirmó sus sospechas, en efecto esa era la hija del Señor Capuleto.

—Aahhh!, que decepción, tan bueno que se estaba poniendo el asunto, por fin Albafika se dignaría a bailar con alguien y viene esa a fastidiarlo. —Dijo Kardia exasperado mientras señalaba a Yuzuriha la doncella de compañía...

—Mejor así, esa chica no es alguien con quien un Montesco deba relacionarse. —Sentenció Manigoldo, dirigiendo su mirada a Albafika, quien no los escuchaba, estaba prestando atención solo y a la joven, que le pareció en ese momento la cosa más hermosa del mundo y un remolino de emociones se apoderaron de él, siguió contemplado a la chica como un Da Vinci a su Mona Lisa, mientras se deleitaba con la música de Serenata de Schubert que era tocada por la orquesta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Manigoldo.

—Oye Albafika, ¿en qué piensas? —Inquirió muy curioso.

—Manigoldo, anoche tuve un sueño y otro hoy. —Dijo Albafika.

— ¿Y de que trataron esos sueños? —Preguntó Manigoldo, muy confundido.

—De que he sido un tonto al pensar que de verdad estaba enamorado de Agasha porque hoy, el amor que esta mañana era áspero, duro y violento que me clavaba el corazón cual rosa con sus espinas, está curado, porque Cupido me ha alcanzado con el vuelo de una de sus flechas y me elevo hacia el cielo con las alas de ese precioso Ángel, que tiro al abismo mis penas y me hundió bajo el embrujo de este tierno amor. —Dijo con un suspiro, con la entonación digna de un hombre enamorado.

— ¡ASÍ!, pues yo acabo de tener un sueño. —Contestó Manigoldo exasperado.

— ¿Y qué soñaste? — Preguntó Albafika muy intrigado.

— ¡Que los sueños son ficción y que TU te estás volviendo loco!—Dijo de mala gana, enfatizado la palabra "tu". Albafika lo miró con sorpresa.

Un joven de cabellos castaños y semi pelirrojos, con traje purpura, de unos 18 años, se les acerco y con gesto muy alegre los saludo.

—Buenas noches jóvenes, espero que la estén pasando bien, soy Dohko de Capuleto, mucho gusto—Dijo el joven mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa. Ambos jóvenes los saludaron, y al escuchar su apellido, Albafika se acercó y le preguntó:

—Disculpe joven, ¿Sabe quién es la bella dama que esta con los anfitriones de la fiesta? —Dijo señalando a la joven de los cabellos Negros y vestido blanco. Dohko la distinguió y luego le contesto:

—Es mi sobrina Ariel de Capuleto, hija de mi primo Sísifo de Capuleto y su esposa Sasha de Capuleto, ¿Porque la pregunta amigo mío? —Preguntó al Peliceleste.

—Es que me la tope hace un rato y no supe saludarla correctamente—Mintió al otro. Manigoldo lo miraba con cara de reprobación, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Dohko no se percató de ello.

—Ah, bueno, si es así yo mismo puedo traerla para que la salude debidamente. —Dijo Dohko espontáneamente.

—Cuando me la traiga, me acercaré a ella, y estrecharé su mano con la mía. —Dijo Albafika.

Dohko hizo un gesto de despedida, se encamino hacia la joven, la saludo con un beso en la mano y le dijo algo que Albafika no llego a escuchar, luego los dos se acercaron hasta donde él estaba, Albafika sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Mientras tanto Manigoldo lo seguía mirando como si fuera el peor de los hombres, Albafika sintió su miraba en la espalda y se volteo para encararlo:

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió Albafika mirándolo muy confundido. A lo que Manigoldo le contesto:

—Primo, tú mismo estas cavando tu propia tumba—Aseveró con suma firmeza.

— ¿De qué Hablas Manigoldo? —Volvió a preguntar Albafika.

—De nada, yo me mejor me voy—Dijo.

—Ah sí, se me olvidaba: Cuando sea tu funeral, le pondré un letrero a tu tumba que diga: "EL MAYOR DE LOS TONTOS". — Después de decir eso se fue, dejando a un confundido Albafika, quien solo se encogió de hombros y lo ignoró.

En un instante llegaron Dohko y su sobrina.

—Mira aquí esta, querida sobrina te presento a… —Dohko hizo una pausa tratando de recordar el nombre del peliceleste, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, la joven se sonreía mientras miraba a su tío.

—Soy Albafika, mucho gusto, encantado de conocerla. —Dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente, hacia la joven.

—Ariel Capuleto mucho gusto, Señor Albafika. —Respondió la joven mientras se inclinaba también.

Una joven, de largos rizos color frambuesa y vestido color carmín muy entallado le hizo señas a Dohko, quien al verla, sonrió y se dirigió a ambos jóvenes:

—Bueno, si me disculpan los dejo, tengo "cosas que hacer", que se diviertan…—Dijo mientras se alejaba en dirección hacia la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Albafika le ofreció su brazo a Ariel quien aceptó con mucho gusto y se dispusieron a caminar, después llegaron al mismo pasillo donde momentos antes se habían chocado, rápidamente y sin desaprovechar ni un segundo, Albafika se inclinó hasta quedar en el suelo, tomó de la mano de Ariel y la besó en dicha mano.

—Si con mi insulsa mano he pecado al tocar a tan precioso Ángel, le pido que me perdone. Porque mi boca lo limpiara, como un santo fervoroso, con un beso. —Decía mientras miraba la mano como si fuera su más preciado un tesoro.

—El Santo devoto no ha cometido ningún pecado. Además el Santo no debe besar manos. —Repuso Ariel, mientras se ruborizaba levemente ante el beso.

—Y si no puede besar manos el santo, ¿Podría besar sus labios, ya que su mano no puedo? —Preguntó Albafika mientras se ponía de pie y miraba los labios de la joven.

—Los labios de un santo son solo para rezar. —Dijo Ariel con sumo nerviosismo y el rostro enrojecido.

—En ese caso que mis manos y mis labios recen para que sus labios cedan y me concedan lo que pido. —Dijo Albafika mientras tomaba ambas manos de la joven y se ponía de pie.

— No puedo conceder dichas súplicas. —Contestó la joven recuperando serenidad bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

— Entonces, mientras haces mis noches serenas y mis labios rezan, tus dulces labios me purificaran. —Al decir esto Albafika tomó con sus manos el rostro de la joven, que al instante su rostro ardía en rubor, acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó tiernamente, con un movimiento lento el posó su mano en la cintura de ella y la arqueó hacia él con cuidado tratando de no asustarla.

Ariel sintió al principio que sus labios estaban siendo aplastados por una piedra pero luego, esa sensación cambio, ahora era como una tela suave de seda que se deslizaba delicadamente por su boca, más puro y mas intimo que una caricia, se deleitó de ese dulce sabor que le provocaba querer acercarse más, aspiró el aliento fresco y delicioso que emanaba de él, tanta fue su satisfacción que casi hace que perdiera la respiración. Cuando ambos sintieron que les faltaba aire, se separaron lentamente.

—En estos labios quedara impregnado la marca del certero pecado de sus labios, santo—Ariel susurró mientras se tocaba los labios, y mantenía la vista hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué han pecado mis labios? Entonces me absolveré con otro beso. —Y Albafika tomó su mentón con una mano, lo acerco hacia su rostro y se tornó otra vez a besarla.

A diferencia del primero, este beso fue rápido pero tierno.

—Ahora ya no tienes ningún pecado, puedes ir en paz— Dijo Ariel mientras acariciaba el rostro de Albafika.

—Su madre le llama. —Dijo Yuzuriha, la Dama de compañía de Ariel, que había llegado en ese momento.

—Vámonos Albafika, se acabó la fiesta. —Ordenó Manigoldo que venía detrás de Yuzuriha.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tan tarde ya es? Bella dama, lo siento, me tengo que ir. —Se despidió Albafika mientras tomaba ambas mano de la joven y les daba un beso.

Ambos jóvenes se retiran de la sala, dejando sola a Ariel y a Yuzuriha, esta iba a regañarla pero Señor Capuleto acompañado de su primo Dohko la interrumpió.

—Vámonos a acostar, que ya es muy tarde—Decía mientras se dirigía hacia su hija.

—Anda primo. Vámonos a dormir. —Le dijo a su primo.

— ¡Ehhh!, si todavía es temprano—Dijo Dohko mientras tomaba la expresión de un niño pequeño.

—Vamos, no me discutas—Dijo el Señor Capuleto mientras llevaba a su primo a rastras que no dejaba de protestar. En eso que Ariel le pregunta a su Dama de compañía.

— Yuzuriha, ¿Sabes quién era ese hermoso caballero? —Preguntó Ariel.

—Es un Montesco, se llama Albafika, y el otro que le acompañaba también lo es, ¡Pero qué descaro el aparecerse aquí! de no ser porque su padre no quiso armar escándalo, su Primo El Cid no los hubiera dejado salir vivos de aquí. —Dijo Yuzuriha con sumo desagrado

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —Exclamó Ariel sorprendida.

—Lo que oyó, y lo mejor será para usted no acercársele a ese infame Montesco, pues usted no tiene nada que hacer con él, ya que usted aspira a casarse con su primo El Cid o con cualquier otro que pida su mano. —Sentenció Yuzuriha con suma seriedad mientras alzaba un dedo y le hablaba a la joven.

— ¿Porque siempre he de ir por la vida penando? Mi amado es mi enemigo, y mi futuro esposo es alguien a quien yo no amo, que desdicha la mía y yo que ni siquiera deseo casarme. —Dijo Ariel con resignación.

—Te están llamando. Ya vámonos, no quiera hacer esperar a su madre. — Dijo Yuzuriha

* * *

Cerca del Jardín de los Capuleto se encontraban Manigoldo, Kardia y Albafika, Manigoldo cargaba a Kardia que se caía de borracho, y Albafika camina y al mismo tiempo pateaba las piedras que se encontraban en su camino.

— ¿Cómo esperan que me aleje de aquí, si mi corazón se ha quedado adentro de esa casa, y mi cuerpo pide a gritos que vaya a buscar lo que me ha sido robado? —Se lamentaba un desconsolado Albafika.

— ¡HAY YA ROMEO DEJA DE LLORIQUEAR! —Gritó muy molesto Manigoldo.

—Tú no entiendes primo, estoy enamorado y esta vez de verdad—Dijo Albafika lanzando un largo suspiro.

—Sin duda has perdido el juicio, ¡¿Acaso te quieres matar? Esa chica es un Capuleto, de todas las mujeres habidas y por haber de esa te tenías que enamorar—Exclamó Manigoldo muy desesperado, buscando entrar a su primo en razón...pero no parecía estarlo consiguiendo.

—Yo creo que tu, primo, eres el que se está volviendo loco—Repuso Albafika en tono serio.

— ¡Y dale…!—Dijo Manigoldo muy exasperado, mientras se tapaba el rostro con desesperación.

— ¡¿Sabes qué? Te voy a llevar con el Padre Sage para que te exorcice porque pareces un poseído por el diablo, ¡Eres un amante insensato, esclavo de la locura! —Dijo Manigoldo señalándolo con el dedo.

Pero Albafika no lo escuchaba tenía su atención centrada en otra cosa u otra persona. En ese instante Kardia dio un respingo, y se levanto:

—Ummm, ¿Qué… pasha aquí?... hip… ¿Por qué el escándalo? Hip…—Preguntó Kardia con tono soñoliento.

—Este imbécil que no quiere reaccionar, si no me hace caso, ¡Lo voy a garrar a cachetadas para que se le quite lo… idiota! ¡Maldito niño bonito! ¡ESO ES LO ÚNICO BUENO QUE TIENES! ¡¿EH? ¡¿Me escuchaste Albafika? ¡TU, CARA DE MUÑECA DE SAILOR MOON!—Gritó Manigoldo muy, pero muy enojado.

—Oye Maní…hip, el niño se va a enojar…Hip… si te oye. —Dijo Kardia, con el mismo tono soñoliento de antes.

—Que se enoje, no me importa, al fin y al cabo no escucha, anda en la luna —Dijo Manigoldo, un poco más calmado, luego ambos miraron a Albafika que seguía ignorándolos, absorto en sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Ves? Si el muy idiota no me escucha. —Viceferó Manigoldo, ahora mas exasperado.

—Ignóralo, Maní, vámonos…hip…ahhhh… tengo sueño, hip—Dijo Kardia lanzado un bostezo, Manigoldo suspiró y cargándolo se fueron dejando solo a Albafika que se había metido entre unos arbustos.


	3. Promesas

Romeo y Julieta.

Por: Ariel de Piscis.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Promesas**

_"El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio."_

Albafika comenzó a caminar entre los arbustos hasta llegar al Jardín de los Capuleto este era un campo despejado de césped recién cortado y a las orillas de la casa se extendían rosales y campos rectangulares de flores como Jazmines, tulipanes, lirios y Jancitos; al avanzar vio como la luz de un cuarto del segundo piso del castillo se encendía donde un gran árbol se encontraba justo al lado y la ventana se abría, de esa ventana salió Ariel con un vestido sencillo color azul marino y miraba el cielo iluminado por las estrellas, se encamino hacia el balcón.

— _¿Pero qué es esa luz que asoma por la ventana? ¿Es el sol que brilla en ese balcón? Oh hermoso sol, que me mata con sus rayos, la luna envidia tu esplendor, pálida y menuda eres mi amor, tu hermosura vence a cualquier ninfa. ¡Eres mi vida, eres mi amor, eres el sol que se me aparece! ¿Cómo podría yo decirle que no, señora de mi alma? ¿Qué importa quién soy?_—Hablaba en susurros como todo un enamorado mientras admiraba a la joven que seguía contemplando las estrellas

—_Si sus ojos hablaran, como un siervo le escucharía. Quisiera decirle que sus ojos son los dos más hermosos luminares que hay en el cielo, la noche desfallece durante su ausencia. Si su sonrisa resplandeciera como un astro en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar mi tristeza restante, como el brillo del sol mataría agonía. ¡Tanta luz haría despertar a las aves a media noche para cantarte a ti mi vida, luz de mi aurora!_ —Seguía alabando a la joven. Ariel con la mirada perdida y el semblante pensativo coloca una mano en su mejilla.

— ¡Y ahora pone la mano en la mejilla! ¡Quisiera ser el guante de su mano para acariciar esa delicada mejilla!—Albafika sentía envidia del guante de Ariel y también sorprendente era que estaba de cierto modo emocionado.

— ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? —Se pregunto la joven pelinegra con la mano en la mejilla y su rostro dibujaba una expresión de confusión.

— ¡Habló! ¡Por favor vuelve a hablar quiero escuchar tu voz su voz, sentir tus palabras! —Rogo desesperado.

— _¡Ángel de mis amores, en medio de la noche te me apareces, astro de mis cielos, elixir de los inmortales, me has deslumbrado, te miro pasar y aceleras con revuelo las latidos de mi corazón, esferas de amor, llévame en tus alas a volar por las nubes!_—Dijo suplicante.

—Albafika de Montesco ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué de todos tuviste que ser tú? Si pudieras renegar de tu nombre, de tu padre y de tu familia, me harías tan feliz. Pero si no tienes valor para tanto, creo que no podre vivir así. —Hablaba con tristeza la joven.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Seguir oyendo o hablar? —Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo en que ella hablaba.

—Porque tengo que odiarte, si tú no eres mi enemigo, es el nombre de Montesco que llevas, no eres tú realmente. ¿Y qué es Montesco? No es pie ni mano ni brazo no es nada que sea de naturaleza humana. ¿Por qué no pudiste tener otro nombre? — Preguntaba con pesar.

—_La rosa aunque sea blanca, roja, negra, amarilla, rosada o azul, no deja de ser una rosa, ni deja de esparcir su delicioso aroma, aunque se llame de otro modo. Por eso digo, mí amado Albafika, aunque tuvieses otro nombre, conservarías todas las buenas cualidades de tu alma, no tiene nada que ver con la herencia, yo te seguiría amando aun así te llames como te llames. Abandona tu nombre Albafika, y a cambio de tu nombre, toma toda mi alma._ —Hermosa confesión de amor por parte de la pelinegra, a Albafika se le iluminaron los ojos, su rostro sonrió de forma triunfante y su corazón se acelero a mil latidos por minuto.

—Si de verdad así lo quieres mi vida, llámame tu "amado" desde ahora, creeré que me he bautizado de nuevo, y que he perdido el nombre de Albafika de Montesco. —Dijo con vehemencia el peliceleste

— ¿Quién está ahí? —Pregunto asustada la joven, mirando a todos lados.

—Ciertamente, no tengo nombre, porque tú lo aborreces amada mía, y si yo pudiera, de mi pecho lo arrancaría. —Responde con ímpetu.

—Aun cuando he oído pocas palabras salir de su boca, puedo reconocer esa voz ¿No eres tu Albafika? ¿No eres tú de la familia de los Montesco? —Pregunto la joven.

—No soy ni uno ni otro Ángel mío, porque cualquiera de las dos te enfadaría. —Se apresuro él a contestar. Ella reparo en donde estaba Albafika y bajo la vista al suelo para encontrarse con la mirada azul topacio del peliceleste quien le miraba con alguien que mira el sol por primera vez y se maravilla de este.

— ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Para qué has venido Albafika? Las paredes de la Casa son altas y difíciles de escalar, podrías haber muerto de una caída. —Dijo la joven con preocupación.

—Las paredes las subí con las alas que me diste mi Ángel, para este amor no hay muro que me impida venir a verte. No le temo ni siquiera a tus parientes, amada Ariel. —Afirmo valientemente el peliceleste.

—Si mi padre te encuentra… peor aún, si mi primo El Cid se entera de que estas aquí… te matarían Albafika. —Dijo asustada la joven.

—Más me matarían tus ojos, amada mía, que las espadas de cientos de parientes tuyos. Si me miras con esos hermosos ojos sin odio, mi cuerpo se hará invencible ante todo y ante todos. —Dijo con seguridad.

—Y yo daría al mundo entero para que nadie te descubriera—Dijo con dulzura la joven mirándolo con fervor.

—Y yo preferiría morir por tu mano, porque me amas, que tener vida y faltándome tu amor. —

—Por favor no digas esas cosas—Le pidió.

—Tu dulzura me defiende del velo tenebroso de la noche. —Ella sonrió ante sus palabras

— ¿Quién te dijo donde estaba? —Pregunto ella.

—_Cupido me dijo dónde estabas, él me aconsejo, guió mis ojos porque ante tu luminaria belleza me he quedado ciego. No soy pirata, pero te juro que navegaría hasta la isla más remota, la más apartada del mundo por conquistar tan preciada joya._ — Contesto Albafika.

_**(¿Así o mas cursi? Xq)**_

—Tan solo recordar las palabras que esta noche me has oído de mis labios decir, quisiera…— Un rubor intenso subió por sus mejillas.

—Pero es en vano corregirlas o desmentirlas... ¿Albafika me amas? —Pregunto la joven.

—Sé que si me dijeras que sí, yo lo creería. Y si faltaras a tu juramento, yo…. Si de veras me amas, Albafika, dilo con sinceridad, y si solo quieres jugar conmigo, dímelo también. Porque yo te quiero mucho Montesco. —Confeso Ariel.

—Te juro por la luna que ilumina este campo, amada mía... —Comenzó a jurar

—No jures por la luna, porque ella cambia de movimiento y de aspecto cada mes. No imites su inconstancia. —Le interrumpió.

— ¿Entonces por quién juraré? —Pregunto confuso.

—Por nada, no me hagas juramentos, porque las palabras fácilmente se las lleva el viento. Si al acaso, jura por ti mismo, porque tu persona es lo que más adoro y es en quien puedo creer. —Aseguro con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Te juro que mi amor será eterno...! —Intento decir.

—No me jures. Aunque me hace muy feliz el verte, no quiero oír vanas promesas, inconscientes y rápidas. Son como los relámpagos, apenas aparecen un segundo y al siguiente desaparecen. —Le dijo Ariel.

—Mejor vete ahora, me preocupa que puedan vernos y ojala este amor aliente a tu corazón y lo llene de esta dulce calma como lo hace con el mío—Dijo con voz suave.

— ¿Y no me darás algún consuelo para irme a dormir tranquilo esta noche? —Pregunto desesperanzado

— ¿Qué consuelo puedo darte esta noche? —Parpadeo confundida. El sonrió con suficiencia. Antes de él hablara Ariel escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, voltea hacia su cuarto y se dirigió al peliceleste después.

—Espera un instante, ahora vuelvo. —Dijo ella y se encamino hacia a la puerta.

— Hermosa Noche, deliciosa noche. Sólo temo que, por ser noche, esto sea solo un sueño. — Musito, Albafika se quedo pensativo unos segundos y al ver el árbol en el que se había recostado y al notar que estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana de Ariel, una sonrisa ladina se curvo por sus labios.

Mientras tanto, Ariel había ido a su puerta donde tocaban con mucha insistencia.

—Ariel... Ariel... ábreme, soy yo Yuzuriha, Ariel—Dijo Yuzuriha mientras tocaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo siento Yuzu, no puedo abrir estoy indispuesta. —Respondió Ariel

— ¿Cómo que indispuesta? Ariel, abre esa puerta. ¿Qué escondes? —Pregunto ella.

—N-Naa-da Yuzu, espérame un momento ¿Quieres? —Pidió. Ariel le puso seguro a la puerta y una silla en la cerradura de la puerta y corrió hacia su balcón ignorando los reclamos y golpes que Yuzuriha lanzaba.

—Ya volví Albafika… ¿Albafika? —Dijo al ver que el peliceleste no estaba donde lo vio por última vez. — ¿Dónde está? —Miraba a su alrededor.

—Más cerca de lo que crees—Contesto Albafika que estaba sentado en el borde del balcón justo debajo del árbol, con una rosa en la mano.

—No quiero preguntar como llegaste hasta aquí—Murmuro. El se bajo de donde estaba sentado y con paso seguro se acerco hacia ella, la tomo de la cintura y la arqueo hacia él, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Ariel pudo sentir su aliento y se deleito con este.

Albafika tomo su mejilla con una mano, y rompió la distancia que había entre ellos con un beso. Ariel volvió a sentir esos delicados labios que le acariciaban con tanta dulzura y efusividad que hacían que ella se tambaleara de placer, ella correspondió al beso, y este se volvió más apasionado, haciendo que Albafika explorara partes de ella que no había conocido, acariciando suavemente su espalda y apegándola más a él.

— Cuanto más te doy, más quisiera darte—Musito Ariel en un suspiro luego de separarse por falta de aire.

—Cásate conmigo—Le propuso en un susurro. Ella se quedo helada ante esas palabras. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de Albafika para poner distancia y bajo la cabeza.

— ¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto? —Pregunto seria.

—Pues para mí no, te amo y quiero estar contigo por lo que me resta de vida—Contesto.

—Pues yo no quiero casarme tan pronto—Dijo con sinceridad. — ¿Es un "no"?—Inquirió con tristeza. —No, no es un "no" —Repuso ella.

—Solo que creo que es demasiado pronto, no quiero equivocarme y terminar lastimada eso es todo—Se acuno en su pecho.

— ¿Desconfías de mi? —Pregunto. —Tampoco es eso, pero…—Titubeo.

— ¿Pero? —La estrecho entre sus brazos y beso sus cabellos.

—No hace mucho, decían que estabas enamorado de una joven hermosa llamada Agasha que te rechazo porque quería convertirse en religiosa y se me hace muy raro que justamente ahora digas que me amas y me propongas casarnos, por eso…—

—Por eso crees que quizás estoy jugando contigo, o usándote de consuelo por ese amor no correspondido—Termino de decir, mientras con su mano tomaba el mentón de ella y lo alzaba para mirarla fijamente.

—Ciertamente amada mía…yo quise mucho a Agasha…pero ahora te amo a ti y quiero estar contigo en cada momento del día, estrecharte entre mis brazos, decirte cuanto te amo y no querer separarme de tu lado nunca más. —Susurro dulcemente.

— ¡Ariel de Capuleto! ¡Abre esa puerta en este instante! —Grito exasperada Yuzuriha desde la puerta.

—No es muy dócil tu amiga ¿verdad?—Comento Albafika levantando una ceja. Ariel sonrio mientras una gotita de sudor corría por su frente. — ¡Ya voy!—Dijo Ariel

—¡Ariel!¡Abre la Maldita puerta o llamare a tus padres!— Volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—Por mi abuela, por mi madre..que escandalosa—Dijo con deje de fastidio.

—¿Que harías tu si estuvieras en su lugar?—Pregunto con dulzura. Albafika se quedo pensativo.

—Si yo estuviera detrás de esa puerta, y tu aquí, mientras un hombre trata de cortejarte... créeme que si fuera yo...mmmm ya hubiera derribado esa puerta—Dijo con humor. Ariel le dio un beso en la frente, y luego otro en los labios. —Buenas noches.—Le susurro

—No, no son buenas. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tu presencia?—Se inclino a besarla, pero los gritos y golpeteos de la puerta los interrumpió.

—¡Ariel! ¿Que sucede hija, por que no abres la puerta?— Comenzó a llamar su madre con su voz maternal y suave. —¡Ariel! por favor abre la puerta,no asustes a tu madre.—Dijo su padre, Sísifo de Capuleto

—Yo creo que sera mejor que te vayas, te veré mañana—Le susurro.

—¿En donde y a que hora? alma mía—Le pregunto impaciente.

—A las 9, en la Iglesia del Padre Sage— Dijo Ariel

— Ahí estaré mi hermosa Flor, las horas se me harán eternas hasta entonces.—Le juro.

—Pero si fuera posible quisiera quedarme contigo esta noche—Dijo esperanzado.

—Eso lo dudo, si no eres tu, serán mis padres los que derriben la puerta y nos vean—Repuso Ariel.

—Entonces aprovechare el momento para pedirle tu mano—Dijo con suficiencia.

—Te mataría—Dijo horrorizada. —Pero al menos lo intentaría, moriré como un valiente en vez de como un cobarde que nuca se enfrento a tus padres por miedo, y mi consuelo seria morir en tus brazos—Dijo Orgulloso el peliceleste.

— Vete... antes de que me arrepienta y no te deje ir—Dijo con dolor.

—Entonces no me dejes ir—Dijo Albafika con una sonrisa picara.

—Ojala pudiera hacerlo pero por favor, mejor vete—Le pidió.

—Está bien, dulces sueños hermosa Julieta—Dijo besándole las manos. — ¿Julieta?—Pregunto confundida.

—Sí, yo soy Romeo y tu mí amada Julieta—Dijo con entonación.

—No uses esa historia como ejemplo, por que termina en tragedia y yo no quiero eso—Dijo con tristeza.

—El final no tiene que ser igual—Le susurro al oído. Se brinco del balcón cayendo al suelo ileso y se fue por donde entro la primera vez. _(Si no se mato... fue por puro milagro)_

Los padres de Ariel abrieron por fin la puerta y entraron al cuarto, acompañados de Yuzuriha.

— ¡¿Dónde está ese infame Montesco?—Exclamo furiosa Yuzuriha armada con un cuchillo.

— Aquí no hay ningún "Infame" ni ningún "Montesco" querida Yuzu y te aconsejo bajes ese cuchillo, podrías lastimar a alguien—La aludida se miro apenada y bajo el arma, escondiéndolo entre sus ropas.

—Hija, estábamos muy preocupados—Dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba. —Lo siento madre—Se disculpo.

—Si no hay nada de qué preocuparse creo que es mejor irnos a dormir, ¿no querida? —La mujer de los cabellos lilas asintió.

—Buenas noches hija, mañana hay que confirmar la fecha de tu boda tu con tu primo El Cid, en la iglesia—Se despidió cerrando la puerta.

—Boda…tan pronto…—Dijo atónita, se sentó en su cama y bajo la cabeza. —Pero si yo no lo amo, no quiero casarme con el—Dijo Ariel llorosa.

—Primera muerta antes que casarme—Concluyo.

* * *

**Es curioso lo que puedo llegar a ser...viendo películas de terror...O.o no se como lo hago, no pregunten.**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Confesiones

**Romeo y Juliet.**

**Por: **Ariel de Piscis.

* * *

_**Hola! Yal volví… con un nuevo capitulo...a saber cuánto me tarde en actualizar, gomen _ ... si no fue tanto Púes que bueno, sino, que mal T.T..perdonen si encuentran faltas de ortografía..es sin querer**_

_**LiaraPrinceton: **Hola guapa!...espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, te tengo un regalo especial asi que...no te pierdas detalle de este capitulo...lo mejor para el final!...gracias por otro capitulo de tu fic...me puso muy feliz y...ah...amo a Albafia...lo admito...y mas cuando es mujer...no se porque..pero ya me gusto... eso si que lo necesitaba...lastima ¡No es real...cuanto quisiera que lo fuera!. (Por esos personajes de animes que quisiéramos que fueran reales)_

**_CheshireOz: _**_T.T...Creeme que no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe amiga...espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy...este fic necesitaba un poco de mi atencion..._

_**Que días tan difíciles he tenido, de no ser por esta página tan bella que es FANFICTION, que me saca sonrisas no habrá vivido para hoy, que triste es estar enamorada y no ser correspondida…si, ya se, no me lo recuerden...igual y no les importa… pues perdón sino está muy largo el capitulo, pero es que es malo cuando ando depre, solo escribo cosas tétricas, no quiero hacer llorar a nadie aquí, ni menos un depre como ahorita estoy yo… u.u y eso mejor para la espada y la rosa, esto es mas utópico…si, ya, mejor me cayo, este es el peor lugar para desahogarme ¬¬ ...no los deprimo con mis broncas, asi que…. Disfruten! n.n**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Confesiones.**

**_Medio para amar sin pena. _**_Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz (fragmento)_

_Yo no puedo tenerte ni dejarte,_

_Ni sé porque al dejarte o al tenerte_

_Se encuentra un no sé que para quererte_

_Y mucho si sé que para olvidarte._

_Pues ni quieres dejarme ni enmendarte,_

_Yo templare mi corazón de suerte_

_Que la mitad se incline a aborrecerte_

_Aunque la otra mitad se incline amarte_

El amanecer, es el momento cumbre en el aparecer del día, es el paso de la oscura y fría noche, al resplandeciente y brillante sol que feliz sale para regalarnos una dulce mañana, eso es señal de que un nuevo día que hace acto de presencia en el mundo, mucho antes, tocando el cielo, la aurora disimula con su desfile decadente de colores y formas...("luces que tocan el cielo"...muy a mi parecer) que enmarca las ultimas manchas negras que la noche despide, por esta vez habrá luz... pero la noche gira y toca turno a otros mares brillar con esa magia que solo ella sabe mostrar, se que de nuevo volverá a parecer, pero por ahora nuestro astro rey, el Sol debe presentar su acto en este telón, que presagia un destino incierto.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La Sagrada Iglesia de la ciudad de Verona, es un reflejo de la arquitectura correspondiente al Barroco, por dentro y por fuera goza de amplias y variadas decoraciones, inspiradas en la basílica de San Pedro en Roma, muchas bellas y sencillas, otras complicadas, figuras geométricas que caían en ser islámicas, pero que guardaban un bello estilo estético.

Faltaba más de una hora para la misa de las 8, y el Padre Sage se encontraba Pacientemente, recostado en el confesionario, esperando que algún ciudadano apesadumbrado de sus culpas quisiera confesarse y el gustoso, le escucharía y le libraría de toda culpa, esa era su misión, librar a todo pecador de sus errores, ese era su camino y con gusto lo seguiría.

Desafortunadamente, como todo ser humano, tenemos imposibilidades y la suya, su impedimento, hasta el momento, era ponerle un fin a la disputa que había entre las Familias Montesco y Capuleto, pero hasta ahora nada había podido hacer, si tan solo hubiera una manera de hacer que esos hombres se reconciliaran, que digo hombres, parecían niños aun peleados por algo que ya tenía 10 años de hacer sucedido, eso sí, era una tragedia, pero ninguno se dignaba a sentarse y hablar como personas civilizadas, noooooo, preferían arreglarse con las espadas, que ellas hablaran, y matarse entre ellos que arreglar sus asuntos como Dios Manda, ese era un pesar profundo en el.

Tanto estrés, hizo que el Padre Sage cerrara su sagrada biblia, y se frotara las sienes, esos dos eran un profundo dolor de cabeza, y ni hablar del asunto que los dos se ofenden, de cualquier manera el buscaría la forma de que esos viejos amigos arreglaran sus diferencias, ¿Qué tan difícil es olvidar el pasado, por más trágico que fuera? No pueden simplemente olvidarlo y perdonar, para ellos es algo impensable, pero deber ser así, no debemos pedir perdón sino hemos sabido perdonar a los demás, para ellos pedir perdón era un insulto, su maldito orgullo de hombres no les permite un segundo de humildad para escucharse el uno al otro, ni tampoco para tenerse un poco de tolerancia.

¿Acaso esos siempre vivirán atados al pasado? ¿Tantos les gusta recordar lo que paso, que se aferran a ello? ¿Si sus hijos supieran esto, seguirían el mismo camino? Pensar en las mil y un posibilidades le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza, _**esos niños**_, porque para él seguían siendo unos niños, a pesar de tener ambos más de treinta y haber formado una familia, no dejaban de ser esos niños berrinchudos que solían jugar juntos, como si fueran hermanos.

—Ya al fin la mañana ha llegado, el Sol con sus rayos dora las nubes de este cielo que nos ofreces hoy Padre. La noche huyo, es hora de despertar, al ver la lumbre tan modesta de esta mañana, no puedo hacer más que darte las gracias mi buen Dios, espero alegre el día en que se pueda vivir en paz en este lugar, libre de rencores, rencillas, y dolor... que enjuagues las lagrimas que se vierten en torno a esta lucha incansable de familias que solo perjudican a sus descendientes, quienes pagan las culpas de sus ancestros. — Lanzo un suspiro cansado y con pesar se dispuso a empezar su oración.

— ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE SAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! —Grito una voz que espanto al pobre padre, y lo hizo removerse de su asiento haciendo que tirara su biblia al suelo.

— ¡Santo Dios, ¿pero qué es esto? —Exclamo el anciano.

— ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE!...AH padre Sage…. —Dijo Albafika con la respiración agitada, respiro profundo y sonrió al verlo tan asustado. —Buenos Días padre. —Saludo con una leve inclinación.

—Lamento entrar de esta forma a la iglesia y por haberlo asustado. — Se disculpo tomando asiento.

— ¡¿Qué modos son estos de entrar a una Iglesia, jovencito? —Se puso de pie y hablo indignado.

— ¡Esta es la Casa de Dios, ten más respeto! —Le regaño, Albafika hizo un mohín.

—Pero es que como no había nadie se me hizo fácil entrar gritando, pensé que estaba en su celda y si lo llama no me escucharía—Se excuso, con una mano en la nuca.

— ¿Te parezco tan viejo como para estar sordo? —Pregunto ofendido. Albafika negó y desvió la mirada, el anciano frunció el entrecejo.

—Entérate que yo no paso de los 60 y me siento todavía joven—Anuncio muy orgulloso. _(N.a: Seee ¬¬ seguro que si)_

—Por supuesto que sí, Padre Sage, pero si no le importa quisiera hablar con usted—Hablo con voz suave, el Padre se relajo, acomodo sus ropas, recogió de suelo su Santa Biblia y tomo de nuevo su asiento.

—Bueno hijo, dime, ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Vienes a confesarte? —Entrecerró los ojos. — ¿o vienes a pedirme otro favor? —Pregunto suspicaz.

—Porque si es así, déjame decirte que no se va a poder, ya me metí en problemas con la madre superiora del Convento que se quejo hace dos días de ver a un hombre dentro de los dormitorios de las novicias. —Le recordó.

—Más bien serian las dos cosas padre—Le aclaro.

—Que me visites tan temprano solo significan dos cosas: Algún triste suceso te hace estar fuera de tu casa tan de mañana o de seguro te has desvelado. —Dijo tratando de adivinar.

—La segunda padre, la segunda—Afirmo el joven. —Y ademas...anoche descansé mejor y más placentero que cuando estoy dormido—Dijo en un suspiro.

— ¡Dios nos libre! ¿Estuviste con Agasha, muchacho desvergonzado? —Exclamo perturbado.

— ¿Con Agasha? ¿Quién es Agasha, Padre Sage? —Pregunto confundido e inocente. _(N: Claro, ¿ahora finge demencia, verdad? ¬¬ no digo pues)_

—Ese nombre no lo conozco, ni resuena en mis oídos, ni me hace estremecer, no como el dulce sonido de la voz de mi amada Ariel, ese Ángel hermoso y delicado, ya ni pienso en ese amor que solo me traía tristeza y desencanto. —Declaro con seguridad.

—Bien haces en fijarte en otra muchacha, pero se me hace raro que tan de repente estés enamorado de nuevo. —Reflexiono dudoso. —_"Realmente no me sorprende, esto lo haces siempre jovencito"— Pensó con recelo_

— ¿Dónde anduviste, que no tuve razón de ti en todo el día de ayer? —Pregunto en forma de reclamo.

—Está bien Padre, se lo diré sin rodeos. Anoche fui a la fiesta de los Capuletos, donde herí el orgullo del Señor de la Casa al presentarme ahí junto con mi primo pero en venganza fui herido con una de las flechas de Cupido, ahora no tengo ningún rencor hacia los Capuleto, más bien los considero próximos parientes mío. —Confeso.

—Es bueno que seas sincero conmigo hijo, y que albergues sentimientos nada negativos como tu padre, pero dime el motivo de tu visita, si no es un favor lo que quieres ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —Le pidió el Padre.

—Siendo honesto… —Resopló antes de seguir. —estoy enamorado de la hija de Capuleto y ella corresponde a mi amor. Mi deseo es casarme con ella, ya está todo listo sólo falta que nos bendigas en esta unión. — El Padre abrió los ojos como platos, abrió su boca tanto que casi toca el suelo, se pudo se pie bruscamente y su respiración se acelero.

— _¡Por mi Santa Madre Doña Josefina! ¡¿Qué significa esto muchacho? ¡¿Como es que tan pronto te olvidaste de Agasha, que ya te quieres casar con otra joven? ¡Y para colmo la hija de Sísifo de Capuleto! ¡AY Padre Celestial! ¡¿Pero se puede saber en qué piensas? ¡Tanto amor y cariño que le jurabas a esa jovencita! ¡Dos mío, Ilumina a este hijo tuyo! ¡¿Qué tienen los jóvenes de ahora que se enamoran con los ojos y no con el corazón? ¡Si yo recuerdo muy bien cuánto llorabas por Agasha! ¡¿Acaso el amor y el enojo que sentías en tu corazón se ha ido como el murmullo del viento? ¡Padre Nuestro que estas en los cielos, por favor dame Paciencia porque si me das fuerza te juro que mato a este insensato, inconsciente, tonto, ingenuo, infame, por lujurioso, mentiroso, poco candoroso!_ _(N.a: Y todo lo que termina en "oso" Xd)_ —Exclamo descolocado y muy molesto.

— ¡Hayyyy Madre Santa, todavía escucho tus lamentos y tus quejas! ¡Aún puedo ver en tu rostro huellas de esas lágrimas que derramaste por ella! ¡¿No decías y asegurabas que era la muchacha más bella del universo, que era delicada y gentil como ninguna otra? ¡Es increíble que así como si nada, de amor te hayas mudado tan fácilmente! ¡Eso es imperdonable Albafika de Montesco! — Regaño severamente, alzando la voz fuertemente y haciendo la peliceleste bajar la cabeza con culpabilidad.

—Le ruego Padre que me perdone, pero no puedo evitarlo, le juro…—Junto sus manos en plegaria y puso cara de borrego a medio morir.

— ¡No me jures a mi nada! —Le cayó impetuosamente.

— ¡Júrale a las cientos de doncellas de las que te has enamorado, que se creen todas tus mentiras! ¡Y luego estas de quejumbroso tachando de inconstantes a las mujeres! ¡Chillas si rápidamente te olvidan, y como no si eres el ejemplo en vida de cómo se sana rápido uno de amor! ¿Bien que buscas que te amen eternamente, verdad? ¡Pero tu Albafika, tú no lo haces! ¡No exijas, ni busques lo que no tienes y no sabes ofrecer! ¡Valora el amor que te dan y veras como ellas valoran lo que tienes para ofrecerles! ¡Grábate muy bien eso en la cabeza! —Le recrimino aun más molesto.

—Padre, eso no es cierto…yo no soy un mujeriego—Dijo disimulando su no tener ningún crimen.

—No sino lo eres, pero lo pareces—Replico.

— Esta vez sí es enserio, yo amo a Ariel, no me importa de qué familia provenga ni que sea hija del hombre que aborrece mi padre, eso es irrelevante en mi vida, nada impedirá que la deje de amar y ella igual, yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, vivir cada instante del día con ella, desde que se levanta hasta que se va a dormir, quiero ver crecer a nuestros hijos, envejecer juntos, morir juntos, no deseo nada mas aparte de eso. —Dijo con sinceridad, el padre vio en su mirada la verdad de sus palabras, pero eso no lo conmovería, no era la primera vez que le venía con el cuento de que estaba enamorado.

_**(N.a: Con esa cara y esas lindas palabras, yo mando a la goma mis ideas sobre NO-MATRIMONIO y me caso con el XDDDDDDD)**_

—Está bien hijo, por esta y única vez voy a creerte—Dijo Sage ya más calmado. — _"Cuántas veces no le habré dicho yo eso" _— Pensó él.

—Pero ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad hijo? —Pregunto sugerentemente tomando su asiento.

Albafika suspiro con pesadez y asintió. —Sí, si padre, ya se, luego le diré con más lujo de detalle cómo nos conocimos. —El Padre alzo una ceja, con esa misma mirada significativa y llena de interés solo que más intensa.

—Está bien, también le diré cómo y cuándo nos juramos amor eterno. Pero por el momento lo que importa es que nos case, hoy mismo si se puede. —Afirmo con seguridad.

—Y si primer beso—Mascullo entre dientes el anciano. _(N.A:Padre chismoso ¬¬ )_

— ¿Dijo algo Padre Sage? —Pregunto Albafika

—Nada hijo, nada—Fingió sufrir un ataque de tos. —Esta tos que no me deja, nada mas—Se quejo.

— Pero Padre creí que no aprobaba mi amor por Agasha, no entiendo su enojo ¿Qué tiene de malo que me enamore de nuevo y esta vez sea mutuo el amor? —Pregunto. _(Na: ¿No se, será porque te enamoras a cada rato y te cambias de novia como de ropa interior?..o usted que piensan? ^.^)_

—Es que yo no reprobaba tu "amor", lo que no aceptaba es que llamaras amor a esa idolatría ciega tuya. —Dijo con aires de sabiduría.

—Padre, yo solo hice caso a su sabio consejo ¿no me dijo que hiciera todo lo posible por olvidar ese amor que sentía por Agasha?

— ¡Sí, pero yo NO te dije la olvidaras proponiéndole matrimonio a la primera que se te cruzara en frente!—Le reprocho iracundo.

—No se enoje conmigo Padre, así es el amor ¿Qué se le va a ser? —Dijo risueño. _(N.a: Seguro que si...yo entiendo perfectamente como es eso)_

—Pero que locuras dices muchacho…—Lo miro con desdén y luego relajo el rostro.

— _"Respira profundo"._— se dijo asi mismo.

— Tu ganas—Se rindió, con el no se podía —Te ayudaré a conseguir lo que deseas solo espero que esta boda les sirva de ejemplo a esos dos para que al fin vuelva la paz, la amistad y se acabe el odio y el rencor en sus familias. —Dijo con el semblante pensativo.

—Entonces vamos, pues, cuanto antes mejor—Dijo imperativo poniéndose de pie.

—Con calma hijo, con calma, primero hay que…. —El Padre se vio interrumpido por unos golpes fuertes que venían de la entrada de la iglesia.

— ¡Buenos Días Padre! ¡¿Está usted ahí? —Llamo alguien desde la puerta.

— ¿Quién será a esta hora? —Pregunto confundido Albafika. Al Padre descompuso el rostro, recordando algo importante, miro de reojo a Albafika, de Albafika hacia la puerta y así sucesivamente.

—Tú escóndete en el confesionario y yo iré a atender la puerta. —Le ordeno el Padre al peliceleste.

— ¿Por qué? Si yo n…—Comenzó a replicar.

—Hijo, no cuestiones a un siervo de Dios, ni mucho menos a mí, tu hazlo y san, san se acabo—Le corto y señalo el lugar lanzando una mirada autoritaria. El otro obedeció a regañadientes. El Padre corrió hacia la puerta, mientras seguían tocando la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a un joven de cabellos largos rubios verdosos, piel blanca y ojos purpuras que se había quedado con la mano en el aire, al darse cuenta de ello, bajo la mano sintiéndose apenado y le sonrió alegre al Padre.

—Muy Buenos Días tenga usted Padre Sage, se que vengo en mal momento, justo cuando falta más una hora para la misa… y sé que dije que vendría en la mañana después de misa, pero espero no importunar, ya sabe, le dije anoche que quería hablar con usted de algo muy importante—Hablo cortésmente con una mano en la nuca.

—ahhhh. Ya recuerdo…primero que nada, Buenos Días Hijo… y segundo ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?—Inquirió un tanto nervioso. El muchacho se puso serio al instante.

—Es algo muy delicado Padre, se trata de Ariel de Capuleto—Dijo severo y decidió.

— ¡¿Ariel de Capuleto dices? —Dijo alarmado, mirando de reojo el confesionario donde estaba Albafika, quien desde el lugar miraba expectante lo que ocurría sin poder escuchar nada.

* * *

**STOPPPPPPP Hasta aquí por hoy, ¿los deje picados, eh? ...saber, si no, ni modo, pues luego les diré que mas paso, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Ya apareció Shion (Paris), ahhhh al fin, hora de sacar guapos y dulces...en especial uno tan lindo como Shion Xd**

**¿Que tal LiaraPrinceton te gusto el capitulo de hoy?...yo se que es corto pero algo es algo ya al siguiente, este ariano parece mas, **

**¡Como estuve CheshireOz? ... Albafika tuvo su buena regañada ¿a poco no? se la merecía, a ver si aprende a no andar de "me enamoro de una y luego de otra". Los hombres asi no me gustan, pero como divierten jijijiji, me siento un demonio, o como cupido (****para mi los dos son lo mismo¬¬)**

**...es curioso, empeze depre este capitulo y termine alegre, ¿Que cosas no?, seguro es el maldito amor y sus sintomas. LO DIO, pero no se le puede hacer nada. Hay una canción que recomiendo mucho...Kimi ni Todoke...que es el Opening del anime del mismo nombre...linda letra..muy tranquila..alegra mi corazon.. Hasta luego. ^_^**


	5. Carta de Desafió

Romeo & Juliet

**Primero: ¡Me estoy muriendo de frió! Arieeeeeeeeel, Kardiaaaaaaaaaa! Vengan acá y sirvan de algo ¬¬**

**Segundo: Yo había prometido que volvería el 24 o el 25, pero desafortunadamente fui llevada en contra de mi voluntad a un lugar horrendo que se llama "Tienda Departamental" y trataron de venderme ropa T_T también fui secuestrada, me llevaron a un lugar no muy lejano donde no había internet y casi morí congelada, pero había buena comida, no me puedo quejar xD pero, peroooo había un frio de la…. **

**Bueno y después no tengo ni idea de cómo carajos de enferme de gripe y acabe varios días en cama, y por si no fuera poco se fue el internet; ¡Maldito internet de mierda!..cof, cof, cof, cof como les decía. **

**Tercero: El Primer Capítulo del año 2013, qué emoción! ***O*

**En serio perdónenme, lo siento, deje este fic abandonado, pero no me venía la inspiración y si tenía en mente lo que quería escribir pero cuando me ponía a escribirlo era como si me quedara vacía y nada saliera, este año me dejo prácticamente bloqueada para continuar esta historia. **

**En fin, debo decir que acabe mi 5to semestre con tranquilidad, aun me quedan algunos días de vacaciones...jajajajajaja lo que para algunos se resume a trabajos finales, conmigo es de dos semanas de exámenes finales. Pero debo decir que estoy más que feliz de tener mi laptop devuelta conmigo, T-T la extrañe mucho. ¡Te amo laptop! Cof, cof, cof En lo que estaba; se que deje este fic asi que trataré este año de actualizar más seguido.**

Por alguna extraña razón me inspiro la canción: Chuck Berry -Johnny by Goode, si lo se, es una canción que parece no quedar con el capitulo pero me anime mucho XD

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Carta de Desafió.**

— ¿Dónde estará Albafika?...-_- ¿Llegó a dormir a su casa? —Preguntaba Kardia desparramado en una de las bancas de la plaza con un gesto adormilado.

—Hoy en la mañana fui a casa de mi tío y todos sus criados aseguran no haberlo visto. —Contestó con seriedad Manigoldo sentado a su lado.

— ¡Bendito Dios! —Exclamó Kardia.

— ¡Albafika al fin reveló su faceta rebelde! ¡Esa niña Capuleto, lo tiene bien loco! —Kardia recibió un coscorrón por parte de Manigoldo.

— ¡Descerebrado! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes la situación?! — Espetó.

— ¡Pero… ¿porque me pegas?! ¡Todavía tengo la resaca de la fiesta de ayer! —Chilló con lágrimas en las comisuras de los ojos.

— ¡¿Y? a mí que me importa! ¡¿Quién te manda a andar de borracho?! ¡Además yo te tuve que cargar hasta tu casa! —Reclamó Manigoldo.

—Jujuju~ Es que una belleza me reto a ver quién podía beber mas y no pude resistirme, además esa nena estaba buenísima, unas piernas, cabellera verdinegra, unos pechos, un…—Babeaba mientras hablaba con lujuria.

—El primo de Ariel Capuleto le envió una carta al "Romeo Idiota", Mi tío me lo comentó esta mañana. —Dijo Manigoldo.

—Ah ¿Y Que era? ¿Una carta de amor? —Bufó Kardia, molesto por la interrupción.

—Era una carta de Desafío. —Contestó con seriedad.

—Pues Albafika seguro le contestará. —Dijo Kardia.

— ¡Es hombre muerto, yo se lo dije! Pero, ah no, tenía que ir como idiota detrás de esa Capuleto. Esa pelinegra y pálida niña, que finge inocencia lo tiene idiotizado... El Cid lo hará pedazos. —Dijo apesadumbrado.

— ¡¿El Cid?! ¿Quién es ese tal El Cid? —Preguntó confundido Kardia

—El Rey de la Esgrima, es el mejor y más diestro espadachín. Es tan bueno con la espada como tú en el flirteo. —

— ¿Y qué con eso? —Preguntó aburrido Kardia

—Pues con esto quiero decir que…..—

— ¡Aquí viene Albafika! —Gritó Kardia interrumpiendo a Manigoldo.

—Porque me interrumpes malnacido hijo de… ¿Quien dices que viene? —Se volteó a mirar

—Cuida esa lengua Manigoldo, eres un caballero y así no se expresa un caballero que se respete. —Le reprendió el peliceleste que acababa de llegar.

—Es que yo soy la flor de la cortesía primo. —Dijo Burlón. Albafika frunció el ceño.

—Pero… yo al menos no ando detrás de cada doncella que se me cruza por el camino. ¬¬—Murmuró.

—Cállate. —Soltó el otro avergonzado. Mientras tanto Kardia se divertía con los dos.

—Y bien… ¿Donde estuvo metido nuestro romeo favorito?—Preguntó con morbosidad.

—Eso no les incumbe…—Dijo tajante.

— ¡¿Que no nos incumbe?! ¡¿Que no nos incumbe?!—Vociferó Manigoldo al borde de la desesperación zangoloteando a Albafika.

— ¿Así es como me pagas el haberte salvado de todas tus ex novias? ¡Mal agradecido!

—En este mismo instante me dices dónde estabas o yo mismo voy y le cuento a mi tio todas tus aventuras amorosas ¿me entendiste?— Le amenazó.

— ¡NO! ¡NO LE DIGAS A MI PADRE!—Dijo asustado.

— ¡Entonces ahorita mismo me dices donde y con quien estabas!—Ordenó.

—Está bien, pero primero suéltame—Pidió, Manigoldo obedeció y Albafika comenzó su relato.

—Fui a la iglesia, para que el padre Sage aceptara casarme con mi amada Ariel. — Manigoldo chasqueó la lengua.

— ¡Y allá va la burra al Trigo!—Exclamó.

— ¿Cuál burra?—Murmuró ingenuo Kardia

—Ah! Mira, tú cállate Kardia ¿Quieres?—Dijo molesto, en cambio el otro le miro con _"Ahorita vas a ver cómo te dejo en la salida"_

—Pero…

* * *

_— ¿Exactamente que asuntos tienes con esa muchacha?—_

_—Primero que nada ¿podría dejarme pasar Padre Sage?—Cuestionó con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo estremecer al Padre._

_—Claro, pasa Hijo—Se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el paso._

_—Se que no debería __estar aquí __pero esto es muy urgente y no podía esperar más. —_

_—Bueno hijo, te escucho. —El Padre miro de reojo el confesionario y luego miro a Shion._

_El lemuriano asintió y su rostro se torno un tanto rojo —La verdad es que deseo casarme con Ariel de Capuleto y necesito que usted me dé su aprobación y su consentimiento. —_

_Dentro del Confesionario._

_—¡¿QUE ÉL SE VA A CASAR CON QUIEN?!—Exclamó sorprendido._

_—¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!—Antes de poder hacer algo una mano le tapó la boca y arrastras lo sacó de la iglesia por una salida secreta._

_—¡Que! ¡¿Que haces?!—_

___—¡Si sigues pataleando como un crió nos van a descubrir!__—Le regañó el sujeto que lo jalaba._

* * *

—Cuando me di cuenta ya me habían sacado de la iglesia— Terminó de contar.

—¿Quien?—Preguntó Manigoldo.

—Creo que era un Sacerdote, eso creí por sus ropas, ademas era idéntico al Padre Sage— Respondió pensativo Albafika.

—¿Por que te sacaría ese Sacerdote de la Iglesia?—Inquirió un curioso Kardia

—No lo se realmente... pero él:_ "Si realmente eres un hombre, pelea por la mujer que amas, ve a buscarla y no permitas que nadie te aleje de ella, sin importar quien sea tu enemigo" _fue lo que me dijo:

—¿Que le pasa a ese anciano diciendo cosas tan cursis?—Se mofó Manigoldo.

—Ya veo de donde aprendió Albafika, tanto tiempo que pasaba en esa iglesia de niño no le hizo nada bien.

_—¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes?__—_Refunfuñó Albafika.

* * *

—Mira, ahí están—Le dijo al sirviente que le acompañaba.

— ¿Y ahora que hará Señora Yuzuriha?—Le preguntó.

— Es "Señorita"... ¡Y Cómo que ¿qué haré ! ¿Acaso no es obvio? voy a decirle a ese infame Montesco unas cuantas cosas. —

—Discúlpeme que le contradiga pero no creo que sea buena idea—Comentó nervioso.

— ¡Tú a mi no me dices que hacer, ese Montesco tiene que entender que la Ama Ariel necesita un hombre digno de ella y no alguien como él! —Dijo decidida.

—¡Pero Señorita Yuzuriha ¿que hace con esa Espada?! ¡¿Acaso planea matarlo?!—Exclamó asustado.

—¡Si no entiende por las buenas...!

* * *

_—¡Albafika Montesco!__—_Gritó una voz imponente llamando la atención de todos.

—¡¿Quien eres tu?!—Exigió saber el peliceleste.

—¡Hay No!— Se lamentó el canceriano.

—Jo! Esto se esta poniendo interesante—Musitó alegre Kardia.

* * *

—¿Es enserio su alteza?—preguntó tímida.

—Claro que si, a ella le encantó conocerte, no dejaba de hablar de eso.—Le aseguró con una sonrisa mientras caminaban juntos por un pasillo.

— Todavía no puedo creer haya conocido a una princesa de Austria.— Habló sin poder creerlo.

—A ella le encanta conocer personas y tu le agradaste mucho, es por eso que ella decidió quedarse un poco mas de tiempo y tengo que agradecerte por ello.—Se sinceró.

— Príncipe Degel a usted le gusta esa princesa ¿cierto?— El hombre no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

—Reconozco que ella es toda una dama, tiene elegancia y porte, ademas de que es muy bella pero...—Titubeó.

—¿Entonces no? Yo creía que si. —Murmuró.

Tan solo transcurrieron unos momentos de silencio para que fueran interrumpidos por los gritos de alguien que corría para alcanzarlos.

—¡Su alteza! ¡Su alteza! ¡Venga rápido! ¡Es urgente que venga conmigo!

—¿Que esta ocurriendo? Vamos, respira profundo y dime ¿que es lo que te aflige tanto?—El hombre hizo caso, respiró profundo para habla mejor.

—¡En la plaza se está dando un enfrentamiento! ¡El Cid Capuleto esta peleando con el hijo de los Montesco!—

—¡¿Cómo dices?!—Exclamó Degel.

—¡Vaya rápido alteza! El Cid trae consigo una espada y planea matar a mi amo.—

—¡Albafika!—Exclamó asustada la pelinegra.

Continuara...

* * *

**¿No creen que es injusto? El Cid tiene una espada en cambio Albafika no.**

******Bueno, esperemos que no muera, si no ¿que seria de esta historia?**

**El Cap es corto lo sé, pero trato de mantener la esencia de la historia y no salirme de lo que realmente quiero hacer, en fin.**

**¡Feliz Día de reyeeees atrasado.!**


End file.
